wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Elphaba Thropp
Elphaba Thropp '''is the name of the woman that becomes the '''Wicked Witch of the West or the Wicked Witch in Wicked by Gregory Maguire, as well as in the Broadway adaptation. The author formulated the name out of L. Frank Baum's name, taking the phonetic pronunciation of his initials: hence, L.F.B became El-pha-ba. She is Glinda's best friend and roommate at Shiz and Fiyero Tigelaar's love interest. She studied life sciences in the novel or history in the musical and studied sorcery in the musical becoming a powerful witch or she discovers her power in the novel. She later becomes known as the infamous Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz. Life In the Novel Elphaba was born green and is the illegitimate daughter of Melena Thropp and a traveling salesman who is hinted to be the Wizard of Oz. Elphaba does not discover who her true father was until late in her life, and grows up believing that her mother's husband Frexspar Thropp is her father. Because of her mother's promiscuity and the Wizard seducing Melena with a green "Miracle Elixar", is hinted as the reason why Elphaba's skin is green. Through her mother, she has claim to the highest held title of Munchkinland, the Eminent Thropp. Frexspar, the unionist minister and missionary, is her mother’s husband. Nessarose Thropp (later the Wicked Witch of the East), and Shell, the Emperor of Oz after the wizard's departure, are her half siblings. Because of her noble ancestry, Elphaba bears the title of "Thropp Third Descending". Frex always favored Nessarose, Elphaba's younger half-sister, over Elphaba, which causes a source of constant resentment in Elphaba's life. Nessarose is seen to embody the qualities which the zealous Frex desires in a daughter, and which Elphaba lacks: Elphaba has no religious faith, but Nessarose is almost ridiculously pious. Although both girls possess physical abnormalities (Nessarose was born without arms, possibly due to use of the pills her mother took during pregnancy to prevent her next born child being born with green skin), Nessarose is considered as beautiful whereas Elphaba is generally seen as freakishly ugly. Elphaba attends Shiz University where she becomes best friends with Galinda (later "Glinda") and Boq. She also meets Fiyero, who later falls in love with her. Nessarose later joins Elphaba at Shiz. Frex sends Nessarose a beautiful pair of jeweled slippers as a gift (these slippers are later enchanted by Glinda to enable Nessarose to walk without assistance). Elphaba pretends not to care that she received no gift from their father, but toward the end of the novel, the shoes become an obsession for her, as she sees them as a symbol of Frex's favoritism. Disgusted with the ever-more tyrannical and anti-Animal policies of the Wizard, Elphaba drops out of Shiz and takes up residence in the Emerald City, where she joins a resistance movement. Five years later, she unexpectedly meets with Fiyero, and the two begin an illicit love affair, ultimately conceiving a child together, a boy named Liir, which is not revealed until Son of a Witch. During the affair, Elphaba refuses to allow Fiyero to see her naked. They only make love in the dark. Eventually, Fiyero does see her naked, and sees a scar between her hips. This is never explained, but several times in the novel, it's hinted that Elphaba was born with male parts. She was mistaken for a boy at birth, and in the introduction, her possible hermaphroditic body is gossiped about. After Elphaba fails to assassinate Madame Morrible, Fiyero is murdered by the Gale Force (the Wizard's secret police). Severely traumatized, Elphaba lapses into a coma for a year after attempting suicide, and is cared for in a mauntery (nunnery). Liir is apparently carried to term while Elphaba is in this state, and because of this Elphaba is uncertain as to whether or not she actually is the boy's mother. Liir's maternity is never explicitly stated in the book, but he later sires a child with green skin, suggesting that Elphaba is indeed his mother; Maguire has also described Liir as "Elphaba's son" in interviews. Following her emergence from her coma, Elphaba spends another year recuperating and a further seven tending the terminally ill in the mauntery. After this, she attempts to seek forgiveness for the death of Fiyero from his wife, Sarima, who welcomes her and allows her to live at Fiyero's castle of Kiamo Ko. Though Elphaba had only intended to stay at Kiamo Ko until she has received Sarima's forgiveness, Sarima refuses to listen to her story, and she resigns herself to living in the castle indefinitely. Sarima also calls Elphaba 'Auntie', although her children end up calling her Auntie Witch behind her back (Elphaba eventually gives in to this name even though she resented it before). While living at Kiamo Ko, Elphaba discovers the Grimmerie (a book containing vast magical knowledge) in the attic of the castle. Though Elphaba had originally considered sorcery to be nothing more than "entertainment", and was not interested in studying the art, she did however, take some correspondence courses in magic, during her time living in the Emerald City. Using the limited amount of information that she could decipher from the cryptic book, Elphaba began to practice sorcery with greater success than ever before. When the Wizard’s forces came to Kiamo Ko, (it was later revealed that they were looking for the Grimmerie) they murdered Sarima and captured Nor, it left Elphaba in a mental state of near madness. Elphaba eventually visits Munchkinland near the end of the fourth section of the book, Elphaba discovers that the Quadling Turtle Heart may in fact have fathered Nessarose. Both Melena and Frex were in love with Turtle Heart, so Nessarose always meant more to Frex than Elphaba did. After Nessarose is crushed by Dorothy Gale's house, Elphaba attends her sister's funeral, where she meets with Glinda. The two are originally happy to be reunited, but when Elphaba learns that Glinda has given Nessarose's shoes to Dorothy, she is enraged, and this sparks a conflict between the two women which remains unresolved at the time of Elphaba's death. Elphaba hunts Dorothy down in an attempt to wrest the shoes from her. Dorothy later comes to the castle asking Elphaba's forgiveness for having killed her sister, but Elphaba dies before being able to grant forgiveness of her own: Dorothy kills her while trying to save her from a fire, not realizing that the witch is vulnerable to water. This bucket splash connects to the fable of Saint Aelphaba, for whom Elphaba is named after, who was said to disappear beyond a waterfall, and never return. This in turn ties Elphaba to the stories Sarima tells her children about a wicked witch who disappears into a cave. At the end of the story, the children always ask if the witch ever comes out, to which Sarima replies "not yet". At the end of the book, this dialogue is repeated, suggesting that Elphaba will eventually rise again. Just before being absorbed into the Grimmerie in A Lion Among Men, the oracle known as Yackle also claims that "She's coming back-", although to whom this refers is never made explicitly clear. In interviews, Maguire has stated that a witch may die but will always come back, no matter what. This very well hints that Elphaba is the subject of Yackle's prophecy. Elphaba is vanquished at age 38 as stated in the chronological order from Out of Oz . In the Musical 'Act I' Elphaba Thropp, the daughter of the governor of Munchkinland, who is ostracized for her electric-green skin, meets Galinda Upland and they take an immediate dislike to each other. She was born with green skin because her mother drank green elixir on the night Elphaba was conceived. In a moment of anger, trying to help her sister Nessarose, Elphaba reveals an innate magical talent, which impresses Madame Morrible, the "Head Shiztress" of Shiz; she notes that Elphaba's talents may be of use to the Wizard of Oz, and promises to ask him for an audience. Galinda and Elphaba, meanwhile, espouse their mutual loathing in a duet. Elphaba meets Dr. Dillamond, the Goat that teaches History at Shiz. He confides in Elphaba that things in Oz are not what they seem to be; something is causing the Animals of Oz to lose their powers of speech and become animals. Galinda, while preparing for a party arranged by a carefree student named Fiyero, discovers a black pointed hat in a box and gives it to Elphaba as a “present”; Elphaba arrives wearing the hat, only to be ridiculed. Defiant, she proceeds to dance alone and without musical accompaniment. Feeling guilty, Galinda joins her on the dance floor, marking the start of a new friendship between the two. After the dance, Galinda and Elphaba talk in their room; Galinda decides to give her new friend a makeover and to make her "Popular." The next day, Ozian officials take away Doctor Dillamond. The new history teacher arrives with a caged lion cub (who will turn out to be the Cowardly Lion) as the subject of an in-class experiment, revealing that Animals that are kept in cages never will learn how to speak. Outraged, Elphaba's magical abilities show themselves, and she and Fiyero are able to rescue the cub themselves. The two realize that they may have feelings for each other, but Fiyero leaves, embarrassed. Elphaba takes refuge under a bridge and states that it would be impossible for someone like Fiyero to have feelings for someone like her. It begins to rain, and Madame Morrible finds her and announces that she has been granted an audience with the Wizard. Morrible stops the rain, in order to keep Elphaba from getting too wet, announcing that weather is her specialty. At the train station, Galinda and Fiyero see Elphaba off to the Emerald City. In an attempt to impress Fiyero, Galinda announces that she will change her name to "Glinda" in honor of Doctor Dillamond's persistent mispronunciation. Fiyero seems not to notice, focusing his attention instead on Elphaba, and Elphaba, feeling bad for Glinda, invites her along to see the Wizard. After a day of sightseeing in the Emerald City, Elphaba and Glinda meet the Wizard. Eschewing the special effects that he employs for the benefit of most visitors, he invites Elphaba to join him. As a test, he asks that Elphaba give his monkey servant, Chistery, the ability to fly using the Grimmerie, an ancient book of spells. Elphaba demonstrates an innate understanding of the lost language, and successfully gives Chistery wings. Showing her how powerful she really is, the Wizard reveals a cage full of winged monkeys, and remarks that they will make good spies to report any subversive Animal activity. Realizing that she has been used and that the Wizard has no power of his own, Elphaba runs away with the Grimmerie, pursued by the palace guards. Elphaba and Glinda run into the tallest tower, where they hear Madame Morrible declaring to all of Oz that Elphaba is a "Wicked Witch" and is to be distrusted. Elphaba enchants a broomstick to fly and tries to convince Glinda to join her in her cause, but Glinda cannot resist the call of popularity and refuses. Leaving Glinda behind, Elphaba flies off, promising to fight the Wizard with all of her power. 'Act II' A few years pass, and Elphaba's exploits have earned her the title "The Wicked Witch of the West". Elphaba arrives at the governor's residence in Munchkinland seeking refuge; Nessarose, now the governess, criticizes Elphaba for not using her new-found powers to help her sister. Guilty, Elphaba enchants Nessarose's jeweled shoes, enabling her to walk. Boq, Nessarose's servant, is summoned and reveals that his affection for Nessarose was put on and his heart lies with Glinda. Furious, Nessarose miscasts a spell from the Grimmerie, accidentally causing Boq's heart to shrink. While Elphaba attempts to save him, Nessarose reflects on how her obsession with Boq has led her to oppress the Munchkins. Elphaba saves Boq by turning him into the Tin Woodman; horrified, Nessarose lays the blame with Elphaba. Elphaba returns to the Wizard's palace in order to free the rest of the winged monkeys. The Wizard attempts to regain her favor by agreeing to set them free. Upon discovering a now-speechless Doctor Dillamond among the monkeys, Elphaba rejects his offer and attempts to escape, but runs into Fiyero. Confirming his true love for Elphaba, he runs off with her. Glinda, in a fit of jealousy, instructs Madame Morrible and the Wizard of Oz to spread a rumor about Elphaba's sister. They both agree a rumor is not enough, and once Glinda is gone, Madame Morrible decides a "change in the weather" would suffice. In the middle of the woods, Elphaba and Fiyero profess their love for each other. They are interrupted when Elphaba hears strange noises and sees houses flying through the air. She leaves, and goes off to find her sister. She arrives in Munchkinland, to find Dorothy as the "Wizard of Oz," movie implies. Once Dorothy is gone, Glinda falls to her knees and places flowers near where Nessa had been crushed by the house. Elphaba appears, and soon finds out that Nessa's death was no accident. She and Glinda get into a fight, and the Gale Force guards intercede, grabbing Elphaba. Elphaba can't believe Glinda would use such a trick to capture her, and Fiyero arrives, telling the guards to "let the green girl go." They do, and Fiyero convinces Elphaba to leave without him. He is taken to a field, and it is implied he is beaten viciously. Elphaba is in Kiamo Ko, Fiyero's castle, and she searches frantically through the Grimmerie trying to find a spell to help save Fiyero. She reflects on all of her past actions, and on how they have affected the people she has loved. She finally discovers that it is not worth trying to do good anymore. Glinda arrives at Elphaba's castle to persuade her to let Dorothy go, but Elphaba refuses. After receiving a note, she finally realizes what she has done wrong and how to fix it. She makes Glinda promise not to clear her name and to take charge in Oz, and the two confirm a true friendship. As the mob arrives at the castle, Dorothy runs in and throws a bucket of water on Elphaba, 'melting' her. Fiyero, whom Elphaba had accidentally turned into the Scarecrow when trying to save him, opens a trapdoor in Elphaba's castle. Elphaba, very much alive, emerges and the two are happily reunited, and leave Oz forever. Book to Musical Differences In the musical Wicked, Elphaba is less cynical, more likable, and far more sympathetic than the novel counterpart. In the book, Elphaba virtually goes mad, and genuinely becomes "wicked", though understandably so; however in the musical, she tries to get revenge on those who hurt her feelings. Liir, Sarima and her children are not present in the musical, instead, a love triangle with Fiyero, Elphaba and Glinda is formed. The young Elphaba shows interest in sorcery from the beginning of her education, as opposed to having it thrust upon her as in the book. Elphaba is explicitly shown to survive at the end, and goes to live a life beyond Oz with Fiyero, where in the book her impending resurrection is only hinted. Elphaba is also the creator of the Tin Woodman (through a spell to save Boq, who had had his heart shrunken to apparent non-existence by Nessarose), the Scarecrow (through a spell with which she attempts to save Fiyero from being tortured to death on her account) and the Cowardly Lion (the Lion Cub she rescued from the class after Doctor Dillamond's removal); in the book the first is a result of an axe bewitched by Nessarose, and the scarecrow's existence has nothing to do with Fiyero, other than her slight suspicion that he might indeed be her love coming back to find her, which just proves to be a paranoid delusion. Elphaba also has a less significant vendetta with Madame Morrible in the musical than in the book: In the novel, Elphaba relentlessly attempts to kill Morrible, but in the musical, Elphaba has virtually nothing to do with her after the conclusion of the first act. Her relationship with Glinda (called "Galinda" until she renames herself in the latter part of the first act in honor of Doctor Dillamond) is a central feature of the musical. As in the novel, the two initially despise each other, but eventually develop a strong friendship. For a while, Elphaba goes along with Glinda's attempts to make her popular, but her rebellious and revolutionary nature ultimately forces her to reject both social and political popularity in favor of doing what she knows to be right in fighting to save the Animals. Just prior to Elphaba's supposed melting, the two confess that each has been changed by their friendship: Elphaba admits that Glinda was the only friend she ever had, and Glinda replies that Elphaba was the only friend she has ever had who really mattered. Elphaba demonstrates a natural talent in the field of sorcery early in the musical, and is selected by Madame Morrible to be tutored personally. She progresses quickly, and is eventually called before the Wizard of Oz himself, with a view to becoming his "magic Grand Vizier". However, when she learns that the Wizard is in fact a powerless fraud, Elphaba steals the Grimmerie from him and sets herself up as a rebel. In retaliation, the Wizard has Madame Morrible spread the rumor that Elphaba is a "Wicked Witch", to turn the public against her. She becomes the subject of national hatred thereafter, and her attempts to convince the people as to the Wizard's corrupt rule are regarded as slander. As more and more of her friends turn against her, Elphaba gradually comes to accept her reputation as a villain, and the supposed death of Fiyero is what finally causes her to embrace it completely. However, when she realizes that Fiyero has in fact survived, Elphaba acknowledges the mistakes she has made in her life, and decides to get a fresh start outside of Oz. In the musical, Elphaba's aversion to water is no more than one of several ridiculous rumors started by those who fear her. Elphaba uses this to her advantage by disappearing when Dorothy throws a bucket of water at her, fooling everyone into believing she has been killed, even though she just went down a trapdoor. Songs Solos *I'm Not That Girl *No Good Deed Solos (In A Duet) *The Wizard and I (Madame Morrible) *Something Bad (Dr. Dillamond) *Wonderful (The Wizard) *As Long As You're Mine (Fiyero) *For Good (Glinda) Solos (In A Group Number) *What Is This Feeling? (Glinda and Students of Shiz) *Dancing Through Life (Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, Nessarose, and Students of Shiz) *One Short Day (Glinda and Citizens of the Emerald City) *Defying Gravity (Glinda and Company) *The Wicked Witch of the East (Nessarose and Boq) *Finale (Glinda and Company) Others *Dear Old Shiz (Glinda and Shiz Students) Trivia *The idea for Elphaba's Act 2 dress was as if she was from the center of the Earth. *The fabric for Elphaba’s Wicked Witch bodice is not actually one fabric. It is as many as 20 different fabrics, cut into pieces no bigger than 3” and quilted, cut, stitched, and quilted together. *The ruffles in the skirt of Elphaba’s Wicked Witch dress require 40 yards of fabric to complete. *It takes one person 2 weeks to sew the entire Act 2 dress together. *The Act 2 dress is said to weigh around 40 lbs. *The Act 2 dress is worth anywhere from $10,000 to $20,000. *The Act 2 dress has a zipper down the back that can be easily replaced. *There are 20 shades of Elphaba green skin (although the production only regularly use a few). *It usually takes about half an hour (depending on actress experience) for Elphaba to “greenify” every night. *The most famous actress to portray Elphaba is Idina Menzel. *There are two almost identical dresses, one's the Shiz dress; the other is tighter for the party at the Ozdust. *In the musical, the wig for the second act is different from the first. It's longer with dark red or brown in it (it really depends on where the show is taking place). *On matinee days (or days where there are two shows) the actress who plays Elphaba has to de-greenify herself in-between shows because between acts the green skin becomes more defined. *The fastest time for applying Elphaba's green make up was 7 minutes. List of Portrayers Broadway *Idina Menzel (2003-2005) *Shoshana Bean (2005-2006) *Eden Espinosa (2006) *Ana Gasteyer (2006-2007) *Julia Murney (2007) *Stephanie J Block (2007-2008) *Kerry Ellis (2008) *Marcie Dodd (2008-2009) *Nicole Parker (2009) *Dee Roscioli (2009-2010) *Mandy Gonzalez (2010-2011) *Teal Wicks (2011) *Jackie Burns (2011-2013) *Willemijn Verkaik (2013) *Lindsay Mendez (2013-Present) Broadway Standbys *Eden Espinosa (2003-2004; also Nessarose u/s) *Shoshana Bean (2004-2005; also Nessarose u/s) *Saycon Sengbloh (2005-2007) *Lisa Brescia (2007-2008) *Julie Reiber (2008-2009) *Jennifer DiNoia (2009-2011; temporary 2012) *Donna Vivino (August 2011-October 2012; November 2012-Present) Broadway Understudies *Kristy Cates *Brandi Chavonne Massey *Caissie Levy *Maria Eberline (temporary) *Chelsea Krombach *Stephanie Torns *Jennifer DiNoia *Caroline Bowman *Anna Eilinsfeld (temporary) *Vicki Noon *Carla Stickler (Current)) 1st National Tour *Stephanie J. Block (2005-2006) *Kristy Cates (2005; temporary) *Eden Espinosa (2005; temporary) *Julia Murney (2006) *Shoshana Bean (2006) *Victoria Matlock (2007) *Carmen Cusack (2007-2008) *Donna Vivino (2008-2010) *Jackie Burns (2010-2011) *Dee Roscioli (2011) *Mamie Parris (2011-2012) *Nicole Parker (2012) *Dee Roscioli (2012-2013) *Alison Luff (Current) 1st National Tour Standbys *Victoria Matlock (2006) *Coleen Sexton (2007) *Donna Vivino (2007-2008) *Merideth Kaye Clark (2008-2010) *Marriand Torres (2010-2012) *Carla Stickler (2012-2013; also u/s Nessarose) *Laurel Harris (Current) 1st National Tour Understudies *Jenna Leigh Green (also Nessarose) *Maria Eberline (also u/s Nessarose) *Marcie Dodd (also u/s Nessarose) *Merideth Kaye Clark *Stephanie Torns *Carla Stickler (also u/s Nessarose) *Ashley Dawn Mortensen *Shayla Osborn (Current) 2nd National Tour *Marcie Dodd (2009-2010) *Vicki Noon (2010-2011) *Anne Brummel (2011- April 2012) *Christine Dwyer (May 2012-March 2013) *Jennifer DiNoia (Current) 2nd National Tour Standbys *Carrie Manolakos (2009-2010) *Anne Brummel (2010-2011) *Christine Dwyer (2011) *Stephanie Torns (2011-2012) *Alyssa Fox (2012-Present) 2nd National Tour Understudies *Natalie Weiss *Anne Brummel *Christine Dwyer *Laurel Harris (also u/s Nessarose) *Anna Eilinsfeld (also u/s Nessarose) *Lilli Cooper (Current) London Production *Idina Menzel (2006) *Kerry Ellis (2007-2008, 2008-2009) *Alexia Khadime (2008, 2009-2010) *Rachel Tucker (2010-2012) *Louise Dearman (2012-Present) London Standbys *Kerry Ellis (2006) *Shona White (2007) *Cassidy Janson (2007-2008) *Ashleigh Gray (2008-2010) *Nikki Davis-Jones (2010-2012) *Hayley Gallivan (2012-Present) London Understudies *Cassidy Janson (2006-2007; also u/s Nessarose) *Ashleigh Gray (2007-2008) *Shona White (emergency cover-2009) *Sabrina Carter (2008-2010) *Stevie Tate-Bauer (2010-2011; also u/s Nessarose) *Jennifer Tierney (2011; also u/s Madame Morrible) *Gemma Atkins (2011-2012; also u/s Nessarose) *Michelle Pentecost (2011-Present; 1st u/s) *Katie Rowley Jones (2012-Present; 2nd u/s; also Nessarose) Auckland, New Zealand (September 2013) *Jemma Rix Asian Tour Production *Jemma Rix (Original) Asian Tour Standbys *Zoe (Gertz) Jarrett (Original) *Jennifer DiNoia (May 2012-October 2012) Asian Tour Understudies *Gretel Scarlett (also u/s Nessarose) Los Angeles Production *Eden Espinosa (2007, 2008-2009) *Caissie Levy (2008) *Teal Wicks (2008) Los Angeles Standbys *Julie Reiber (2007) *Caissie Levy (2007) *Teal Wicks (2008) *Marcie Dodd (2008; also u/s Nessarose) *Vicki Noon (2008-2009) Los Angeles Understudies *Courtney Corey *Marcie Dodd (temporary; also Nessarose) *Angel Reda (Final) Stuttgart Production *Willemijn Verkaik (2007-2010) *Roberta Valentini (2010; temporary) Stuttgart Alternates *Sabrina Weckerlin (2007-2008) *Roberta Valentini (2008-2010) *Melanie Gebhard (2010; temporary) Stuttgart Understudies *Roberta Valentini *Melanie Gebhard *Maria Walter (Final) Melbourne Production *Amanda Harrison (2008-2009) *Jemma Rix (2009; temporary) Melbourne Standbys *Jemma Rix (2008-2009) *Carmen Cusack (2009; temporary) Melbourne Understudies *Patrice Tipoki *Zoe Gertz (Final; also u/s Madame Morrible) San Francisco Production *Teal Wicks (2009-2010) *Vicki Noon (2009; temporary) *Eden Espinosa (2010) *Marcie Dodd (2010) San Francisco Standbys *Vicki Noon (2009-2010) *Merideth Kaye Clark (2009; temporary) *Dee Roscioli (2009; temporary) *Carrie Manolakos (2010; temporary) *Felicia Ricci (2010) San Francisco Understudies *Angel Reda *Felicia Ricci *Alyssa Fox (Final) Chicago Production *Ana Gasteyer (2005-2006) *Kristy Cates (2006) *Dee Roscioli (2006-2008, 2008-2009) *Lisa Brescia (2008) Chicago Standbys *Kristy Cates (2005-2006) *Dee Roscioli (2006) *Carmen Cusack (2006-2007) *Jennifer DiNoia (2007-2009) Chicago Understudies *Courtney Corey *Jennifer DiNoia (also u/s Nessarose) *Dan'yelle Williamson *Vicki Noon *Anne Brummel (Final) Sydney Production *Amanda Harrison (2009) *Jemma Rix (2009; temporary) *Jemma Rix / Pippa Grandison (2009-2010) *Jemma Rix / Patrice Tipoki (2010) Sydney Standbys *Jemma Rix (2009) *Jennifer DiNoia (2009; temporary) *Patrice Tipoki (2009-2010) Sydney Understudies *Zoe Gertz (2009-2010; first understudy; also u/s Madame Morrible) *Justine Puy (2010; second understudy) Australian Tour Production *Jemma Rix (2011) Australian Tour Standby *Laura Bunting (2011) Australian Tour Understudy *Zoe Jarrett (2011; also u/s Madame Morrible) Oberhausen Production *Willemijn Verkaik (2010-2011) *Roberta Valentini (2011) Oberhausen Alternates *Roberta Valentini (2010-2011) *Anna Thorén (2011) Oberhausen Understudies *Melanie Gebhard Scheveningen Production *Willemijn Verkaik (2011-2013) Scheveningen Alternate *Renée van Wegberg (2011-2013) Scheveningen Understudy *Bettina Holwerda (2011-2012) *Suzanne de Heij (2012-2013) Helsinki City Theatre Production (non-replicated version) *Maria Ylipää (2010-2011) Helsinki Understudy *Raili Ruutu Denmark Copenhagen Production *Maria Lucia Heiberg Rosenberg (2011-Present) Copenhagen Understudy *Christina Elisabeth Mørkøre (1st u/s) *Caroline Glomnes Johansen (2nd u/s) External Links * Elphaba - Oz Wiki * Elphaba - Wikipedia Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Elphaba Thropp Category:Thropp Family Category:Witches Category:Munchkin Category:Community